1000 miles
by K Gilmore
Summary: Just a little L/L songfic...


Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own it. if I did, Luke and Lorelai would so be together.  
  
Title- 1000 Miles  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
Lorelai watched the snow fall outside of her window. This was her favorite time of the year. The snow made everything seem magical. It made all of her problems seem like nothing. It even almost made her forget her biggest problem of all. It scared her. To think - she liked to fancy herself unafraid of anything. But deep down, it DID scare her. She was in love. She was in love with one of the most unlikey candidates that she ever dreamed possible.  
  
She was in love with Luke.  
  
Luke. Luke Danes from Luke's Diner. Luke. She kept saying the name over and over to herself, hoping to make sense of what had happened. Luke. The man she made fun of for years. Luke, the man who gave her coffee. Luke, the man that had been one of her best friends since she had moved to this town. The man she loved.  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
Luke was cleaning up the diner. Miss Patty had had her weekly dinner with a bunch of friends of hers from the next town over. Every week they came, and every week, Luke had to clean up for hours after they left. Jess, of course, was no help.  
  
As he cleaned, his thoughts wandered to Lorelai. Lorelai Gilmore. He wondered what she was doing at that very moment. He looked outside and saw the snow falling. She had once told him that she believed snow was magical. He wondered if she still believed that.  
  
He wanted to tell her. He just wanted to run to her and tell her everything. He wanted to say that every since the day he saw her, when she walked in with a little baby in her arms, that he was in love with her.  
  
Would he? Probably not. He would probably act very in character and do the "Luke" kind of thing to do. He would keep his mouth shut, and like always, he would lose her. It didn't matter to who. Whether it was Max, or Christopher, or to ANYONE... it didn't matter anymore.  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in  
  
Your precious memory  
  
Lorelai knew what she had to do. She had known for a long time now. She had to tell him. She had to be honest. Every time she saw him, she acted so strangely. She would laugh at something that wasn't funny, or give him odd looks when she thought he wasn't watching. He didn't know she was holding back the urge to grab him and kiss him, right under the mistletoe that Taylor had made him hang in the diner.  
  
She grabbed her coat, yelled to Rory that she would be back and ran all the way to Luke's. The sign read Closed but she saw him in there, cleaning the counter. 'This is it, she told herself, March up those steps and tell him how you really feel!'  
  
Lorelai felt cold needles of doubt rush through her body.  
  
'What if he didn't feel the same way?'  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by,oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you tonight  
  
Luke sighed. He wished he could tell her. He knew she would just laugh right in his face. The only girl that had ever even given him the time of day was Rachel. And everyone knew how that one had turned out.  
  
Luke heard a noise outside the window. He looked up to see Lorelai, standing there with her face pressed against the glass. He pointed at the closed sign. She gave him a look, pleading with him to let her in. Luke sighed as he made his way to the door.  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I,I don't wanna let this go  
  
I, I've fallen...  
  
Lorelai's heart stopped as she saw him moving toward the door to let her in. There was no turning back now. She was going to tell him. She couldn't stand to live a lie anymore. This was it.  
  
"Hey," She said. 'Great. That's got to impress him. I said hi.  
  
"Lorelai. What brings you to this closed establishment so late?"  
  
"Needed coffee. You supply me with coffee." Lorelai mentally winced. 'Good one Lor.  
  
Luke sighed as he put a fresh pot on. With his back to her he said, "You know Lorelai, you really have to learn that when that little sign on the door says 'closed' I can't be expected to supply you with-"  
  
He didn't get to finish his sentence. Lorelai had grabbed him, turned him around, and claimed his lips with her own in a kiss created by years of uncertainty and doubt. She shakily moved her hands up to cup his face.   
  
Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Luke stared at her in shock. Was her dreaming? Was Lorelai, the love of his life, really kissing him?  
  
Lorelai suddenly jerked away. "Ohmigosh, Luke I'm so sorry. I didn't mean - I mean - I'll go now."  
  
"Lorelai wait!"  
  
She turned around. Luke moved closer to her. "Lorelai what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know. I came here and I just saw you standing there and realized that I don't want to kid myself anymore. I - I love you, Luke. I have ever since the day I came to Stars Hollow." She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry. That's the way I feel. I don't want this to ruin our friendship."  
  
Luke came closer until they were just inches apart. ""Lorelai. Lorelai, look at me." Lorelai looked up and bit her lip. "I love you. I've tried not to... Since the day you walked into the diner, I knew that you were the woman that I wanted to spend every day of my life with. I didn't say anything. I was afraid of what you would say. I didn't want you to laugh at me, think I was just being stupid. I thought - I thought I would just be one of those guys you and Rory rated and laughed at over breakfast."  
  
"We would never laugh at you at breakfast. We eat breakfast here. You would hear us."  
  
"You know what I mean Lor."  
  
"So the question is - what's going to happen now?"   
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
The two stared at each other. "Well I guess it's decided that we want a relationship." Luke said, smiling.  
  
"You know, now that I look at you closely, I'm not sure." Lorelai joked as Luke pulled an arm around her waist.  
  
"Come on Lor, be serious."  
  
She laughed. "Luke take it easy. I was just kiddin'. I definitely want a relationship. But we should take things slow."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"You know, I kind of wonder how this town will react. I mean, they've been telling me that you've been in love with me for years."  
  
"Oh I think that they will just take it normally. I mean of course, everything will close and we will have a huge celebration. Patty will tell us what our kids, wedding, and new home will look like. Babette will name all of the gnomes she will give us for the garden. Taylor will open a new store that sells little coffee cups and call it Luke and Lorelai's, and of course, the diner will be decorated with pink and blue flowers."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"Right back at ya." And she leaned in for a kiss. Right under the mistletoe.  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
"Luke?"  
  
"Yeah, Lorelai?"  
  
"Do you think I could have my coffee now?"  
  
Luke sighed. He removed his arms from around her and went to pour her a cup. He made tea for himself.  
  
"To us." Lorelai said.  
  
"To us." He echoed.   
  
They stood up and walked toward the window. "Wow the town looks really beautiful." Lorelai said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it kind of does. Tell anyone I said that and I will never forgive you."  
  
Lorelai laughed and went back to looking out. Luke's arms were once again around her, as if they would never let go. Lorelai smiled. 'I hope they don't.'  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... tonight  
  
And they stood in the diner, together, watching the snow fall. Townspeople passing by admired the sight of the two lovebirds who had finally admitted to each other what everyone already knew. Everything was right now. Everything made sense.  
  
Lorelai craned her neck to look at Luke, who was currently holding her.  
  
"See Luke, I told you the snow was magical."  
  
A/N: Thank you for corrupting me, Stacey...see told ya I'd write something for you.hope everyone guys enjoyed the fic. please review.. 


End file.
